At Last
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Nami makes it clear that she doesn't have romantic feelings for Sanji. Sanji is crushed but the event forces Sanji to realize who he really loves. Warning: Sanji completely loses it. A Zoro/Sanji story.
1. Chapter 1

At Last

Yay! My first One Piece story.

I have only seen the shows up until they meet Franky, which a relief for me as I don't know what I would do with an even bigger cast. Actually, Franky doesn't make an appearance.

Sanji really loses it in this story, I apologize for his out of character behavior.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

One of Zoro's favorite pastimes was to watch Sanji work. He used any excuse to hang out in the galley and watch him. He loved looking at Sanji's body as he bent and stretched while cooking. Sanji was getting ready to wash dishes and Zoro was already finished sharpening his swords. Sanji bent over to get the wash basin. Zoro admired Sanji's ass, the guy had a nice shapely butt. Sanji broke into Zoro's thoughts.

"If you are done with your swords, why don't you help me?"

"Alright." Zoro said with a slight smile, any excuse to be near him. Sanji filled the basin with soap and water dunked the first load in. He purposely worked slowly, he needed to talk to Zoro.

"Um, I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For liking Nami so much."

"Don't apologize if you truly liked her, own it."

"I did, that night we all got so drunk…She was plastered and laughed in my face that she could never, ever love me. The next morning I confirmed it with her. I've been a fool…"

Sanji began to weep. Zoro's heart broke, he put the plate down and pulled the other boy into his strong arms. Sanji let loose, he never cried like this before, but for the first time he got his heart broken. He clung to Zoro and wept for several minutes until he could cry no more. Zoro pulled a handkerchief out his pocket and gave it to Sanji. Sanji blew his nose. He cuddled up to Zoro it felt right to be in his arms. Zoro smelled of grease and sweat and something unidentifiable, Sanji loved that smell.

"You really loved her." Said Zoro

"Yeah I flirted with a lot of girls, Vivi and Robin included in the mix, but Nami was special, I never felt that way about anyone else…Well almost no one..."

Sanji looked sideways at Zoro, in a way that made his heart flutter. Before Zoro could collect his thoughts, Sanji continued:

"I spent the last week mourning over the loss and thinking how much of a fool I was over her."

Sanji looked sideways at Zoro again then buried his face in Zoro's broad chest in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry because I knew all along that you loved me, and I wasted so much time on her when someone else wanted me…I am also a coward…I never had a b-boyfriend before. I kept saying to myself. 'Zoro doesn't love me, I'm seeing things. There are so many pretty girls in the world. Nami will love me back…'"

Fresh tears streamed down his face. Zoro's heart sped up. He thought:

"Could it really be true, is he finally mine at last?"

"Your heart is beating so fast, do you really love me that much?"

"Yes."

Sanji cuddled closer and gave Zoro a squeeze.

"I truly love you Zoro. I loved Nami too but you are number one in my heart now."

"Look me in the eye and say that."

Sanji pulled back and looked Zoro straight in the eyes and said in a firm voice:

"I love you, only you, for now on you are the only one I'll see."

Zoro melted at that declaration. He moved his hands to either side of Sanji's face, and said in a clear voice:

"I love you."

He tilted his head and kissed Sanji very softly a few times. It was Sanji's turn to melt and the gentle kisses made his heart flutter. They made out for a while, Sanji let Zoro take the lead, as he was exhausted from the crying. Zoro pulled back and said:

"These dishes aren't going to wash themselves."

Zoro knew Sanji let him dominate the kisses. He looked forward to the fights they will have, and the making up. Sanji felt the water, it was cold.

"Zoro refill the basin, I need to wash my face, sorry for getting all girly there…"

"Forget it."

Sanji nodded his head and said:

"What will we tell the others? This boat is too small to hide this from them and frankly I don't want to."

"That's good, because they already know."

"How?"

"Usopp peeped in a while ago, I saw him out of the corner of my eye."

"Oh."

"I think the others peeped as well, soon afterwards."

"Oh."

"Part of my skills as a trained swordsman is to notice my surroundings at all times."

"Right…Maybe Usopp can build us a separate bedroom…ugh I need to wash my face. We'll talk about it later."

Sanji made his escape.

"He is too cute. I am too happy, he's mine at last." Thought Zoro

Zoro dumped out the cold water and refilled it with hot. Sanji returned looking fresh and happy. He gave his new boyfriend a squeeze and they began washing the dishes with sappy grins on their faces.

Later the other crew members poked their heads in to the galley.

"You guys sorted everything out?" Asked Robin

"Yeah." The boys said together.

"That's awesome you guys!" said Luffy and he came all the way in along with everyone else.

"We should throw a party!" said Usopp

"Yeah, with a big cake!" said Chopper

"Alright. I'm in such a good mood, I'm sure dinner will be awesome." Said Sanji

"We will all help." Said Zoro while he placed his swords.

"Yeah! Party! Party! Party!" everyone but Nami began to chant and laugh. Sanji noticed her long face. She began to cry which caught the attention of everyone else. Robin moved to comfort the girl.

"I'm sorry Zoro, I'm so sorry. If I knew you loved Sanji, I would have told him the truth sooner and moved aside for you."

"It's ok Nami, better late than never. Though you owe me, you know." Said Zoro

"I expect he's right." Said Sanji and the others nodded their agreement.

"I'll make it up to you guys and for now on I promise to be less selfish and more aware of how others feel." Said Nami

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Muttered Zoro.

"Come on Nami, cheer up it's a party." Said Luffy

Chopper put chopsticks in his nose and hinged his mouth open and Luffy and Usopp copied him. The three goofballs cheered Nami and she laughed. Soon everyone was laughing and the crew started to party. Sanji quickly made up some food. Zoro passed around the beer. Robin set the table and Nami found some decorations. The other three boys made nuisances of themselves. Soon the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates sat down to dinner and took turns toasting the new couple late into the night.

ceoceoceoceoceo

There is a part two, it is about what was going on with the rest of the crew while the guys were settling things.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

At Last 2

This is for anybody who wondered what was happening while Zoro and Sanji were so busy.

ceoceoceoceoceo

The Straw Hat Pirates were anchored at an unimpressive island. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were stretched out on deck.

"I'm so bored!" Whined Luffy

"I know there's nothing to do here." Said Usopp

"Just vegetation, no animals or people. And we are stuck here for one more day and night." Said Chopper

"How do you know?" asked Luffy

"Idiot, did you forget the sign?" said Usopp

"Oh yeah."

The aptly named "Boring Island" had a sign that stated it took three days and nights to set the log post.

"I'm hungry. Usopp go tell Sanji I order him to make us a snack, and not just for the girls."

Usopp snapped to and saluted.

"Aye, aye Captain! Hey, where are the girls?"

"At the stern, Nami's still moping about what she said to Sanji the other day. Robin's been trying to comfort her." Said Chopper

"Yeah, and Sanji's been so sad. Where's Zoro?" Said Usopp

"He's in the galley too, sharpening his swords." Said Chopper

"Stop standing around Usopp, go see about the food." Luffy is more demanding when he's hungry.

"Right!"

Usopp marched to the galley but stopped short of opening the door. Somebody was crying. Usopp peeped inside and was frozen in place not only was Sanji crying (which was weird in of itself) but he was in Zoro's arms. Not only in his arms but Zoro reached for Sanji's face and gently kissed him. Usopp watched them for a moment stunned. Then he realized what he was doing and silently crept away. He spotted Luffy and Chopper and before they could say anything he said:

"Hey guy's guess what I saw. No wait I got to tell the girls too."

Usopp went to the stern and collected the girls and in an excited voice told everyone what he saw.

"Are you sure? Was Zoro just comforting Sanji, or were they into it?"

Nami looked so serious Usopp answered her just as seriously.

"Yeah it looked real intimate in there. I was shocked. Isn't Sanji straight?"

"He's a bisexual, and Zoro's gay and proud of it." Said Robin

"We kind of guessed about Zoro." Said Luffy

"Come to think of it I've seen Zoro look at Sanji that way. But Robin how did you know about Sanji? Did you know he was hot for Zoro?" asked Usopp

"I only guessed that Sanji liked Zoro, it seemed to me that these last few weeks he's been watching Zoro with an odd look on his face. He told me he was bi and tried to use that to his advantage when he flirted with me. He frequently said the world was full of beauties. You can infer he meant men as well."

"I need to know that he really has moved on." Said Nami

"Alright let's go see." Said Robin

"I want to see too." Said Luffy and Usopp together.

"Yeah let's peek at them smooching." Said Chopper with a giggle.

"Now you guys behave, if they see you they will be mad and kill you." Said Nami

The boys nodded, they like their heads attached.

The five peepers went to the galley and looked in. The boys were heavily lip locked. The others slipped away. As soon as they were out of ear shot, the boys were overcome with giggles. Nami gave a sigh of relief. Sanji had moved on, it was shocking it was Zoro, but as long they forgive her…

They all lounged around the deck. It felt like the air been lifted. A gloom had hovered over the crew ever since Nami said that thing. Sanji had moved on and everybody relaxed.

"This reminds me of my ex-girlfriend."

"You had a girl Luffy?" asked Usopp

"Yeah in my second year of high school. She dumped me for another guy. But up until then we did everything together."

"Everything?"

"Yup."

Luffy whispered to Usopp about a time he snuck off with his girl to a hotel. Usopp giggled.

"Did you have a girlfriend Usopp?" Asked Luffy

"Nah, I did like Miss Kaya a lot, I did hope that one day she could like me back."

"What about you Chopper?" Asked Luffy

"I don't know, maybe if there is a girl out there who can like me like this."

"Maybe a female reindeer will eat the same devil fruit." Said Luffy

"Maybe."

"What about you Nami, you ever been in love." Asked Usopp

"I don't know. All these years I have been so focused on my goals. Sometimes in the middle of the night I think about settling down and getting married. How about you Robin?"

"I never thought about it before I joined you guys, now I think it's possible."

"Yeah."

The guys spent some time talking about girls and the girls talked about marriage.

"I think it's time we checked on the guys." Said Robin

"Do you think they're naked?"

After everyone clunked Luffy on the head they moved to the galley.

"Do you think part of the ship can be converted into a bedroom for them?" Asked Usopp

"Yeah far away where we can't hear them moaning." Said Luffy

They reached the galley and Robin took the lead. It was quickly settled that everyone was fine. Nami apologized for her part in the mess and they started to set up for the party. Robin pulled Zoro to one side.

"I am happy for you."

"Yeah, I'm really happy even those goofballs can't make me mad tonight."

"Never doubt Sanji's feelings for you. Sure he truly loved Nami but for some time now his feelings for her has been dimming and the ones for you have been growing."

"He feared being in a gay relationship."

"Yes, he clung to what was 'safe' for a long time. What Nami said forced him to see the truth, his love for you."

"Thanks Robin, it did seem he switched partners fast, but he was just in denial out of fear of the gay lifestyle."

"Yes, for some weeks now…Give him time to adjust to the idea."

"I will."

"He certainly doesn't mind kissing you."

"Nope." Said Zoro with a big grin.

Nami moved the three idiots out the way and they began to play. Luffy did his imitation of Sanji and Usopp did an imitation of Zoro and they pretended to kiss while Chopper laughed his head off. The others ignored them. It would spoil the party if they fought. Zoro and Sanji knew they were in for some teasing. When they settled down to dinner, Robin made the first toast.

"To Zoro and Sanji may they be happy forever more."

"Zoro and Sanji!"

There was a lot of merry making. They drank and ate, toasted the happy couple, and teased them.

"Luffy how big should I make their bedroom." Asked Usopp

"Bedroom?" Said Sanji and Zoro

"Yeah you love birds are the only couple aboard ship. You need your privacy." Said Luffy

"How big of a bed do you think?" Asked Usopp

"They are not the cuddly types so a big bed that they can stretch out in."

"Good idea Chopper."

"I knew it, no privacy." Said Zoro

"At least they are thinking about us as a couple." Said Sanji, he was a little grateful he didn't have to bring up the subject himself.

"No we are thinking of ourselves, we don't want to hear any moaning." Said Luffy, Usopp nodded wisely. Zoro and Sanji blushed.

"What about sound proofing?" Asked Chopper

"Enough!" Screamed a very embarrassed Zoro

"We will discuss this later." Said Usopp to Luffy and Chopper, they all nodded.

The new couple were happy their friends were so accepting of their relationship, even though it was embarrassing.

The toasts got crazier and crazier.

"To Usopp and his amazing building stuff skills."

"To Nami for breaking Sanji's heart and throwing him into the arms of Zoro."

"To Luffy's ex-girlfriend."

"To boring old islands."

"To Zoro." Said Sanji

"To Sanji." Said Zoro

The boys leaned in for a kiss. They later found the crow's nest is a good place to hide in until the room is built.

ceoceoceoceoceo

This is the end unless you want a third part.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

At Last 3

B3N-DROWN3D asked for a third chapter and GothicNinjaKitty was the first to alert the story. Thanks guys, you start out with a one shot and before you know it it's a multi-chapter story. :D

ceoceoceoceoceo

Sanji and Zoro were hiding. The plans for the room addition were embarrassing to listen to. All of the teasing about sound proofing was more than they could handle. Normally they would yell and clunk their heads, but they actually wanted the sound proofing. Last night they escaped to the crow's nest. It wasn't just to neck. They seriously wanted to talk about things, all kinds of things.

Zoro dreamed of moments like this, just relaxing and talking with his lover. He loved referring to Sanji as his lover. He reached out and played with Sanji's pretty blond hair. It shined in the morning sun. They escaped to the crow's nest again. Sanji loved how Zoro smelled, he showered this morning and smelled of soap. Sanji nuzzled his neck.

At breakfast Usopp showed them the plans. They were simple and just what the boys wanted, a bed big enough for two, space enough for their clothes, a place for Sanji's cookbooks and Zoro's swords.

"Can I touch them?"

"Touch what?" Sanji was a little worried. They were cuddled together, Zoro was leaning against a cushion, and Sanji was leaning on his shoulder.

"Your curly brows."

Sanji blushed and sweep his hair to one side and lifted his head to give his boyfriend access. Zoro gently stretched the curl out and let it go, it curled right back into place.

"You always wanted to do that?"

"Yeah, why do you think I teased you about it?"

"You are not the first, all though school I had girls and some guys asking about it…I think my favorite color is moss green now."

"You like my 'moss head'?"

"Yeah, why do you think I teased you about it?"

"Curly brow." Zoro moved closer to his boyfriend.

"Moss head." Sanji closed the gap and they kissed. Sanji wrapped his arm around Zoro's neck and pulled him closer. Zoro pulled him from the waist. They kissed for several minutes when a voice rang out.

"Hey Sanji! When's lunch?" Sanji groaned and Zoro pulled away and flopped back on the cushion. Sanji peeped over the edge, Luffy was below. He groaned:

"Luffy can't you guys just have sandwiches?"

"Nu ah, Nami says the log post will set at two o'clock, we set sail as soon as it does."

"Aye, aye captain." Without being told both boys knew there was work to do if they are shoving off in three hours. A final hug and kiss and the boys left the crow's nest. They didn't know what they will face out there, so everything had to be stored away properly. Sanji made a feast, no one knew if they will be able to stop for dinner. By one o'clock everything was finished and Sanji and Zoro found a new place to hide.

"Are you getting used to having a boyfriend?"

"It's easy when it's just the two of us."

Zoro grinned.

"How about when we are with the others?"

"It's a little embarrassing. You're not embarrassed?"

"I never was never embarrassed among friends who knew I was gay and knew my boyfriend."

"…"

"Act like you did with your girlfriends, when you were with your friends in the past."

"I didn't date the kind of girls you brought home to mother."

"Oh?"

"They were mostly skanks, girls the other guys also um used. Nami if she liked me, she would have been my first real girlfriend. Instead I have my first real boyfriend. It is another reason for being embarrassed. You're my first."

Sanji turned his head and blushed.

"Too cute." Thought Zoro

"Be proud, you have an awesome boyfriend." Said Zoro

"I am proud, my boyfriend is gorgeous and the best swordsman in the world. But that's what's so embarrassing. I'm not as great as you."

"Idiot, you are the greatest cook in the world, really good looking with such long legs and classy. Too classy for a muscle head like me."

"I'm not classy, I put up an air of sophistication because I'm proud of my work. I learned to present food properly. Food should look as good as it tastes." Sanji didn't know how cute he looked. His eyes sparkled when he talked about food. Zoro admired Sanji like this.

"You should act this confident when you are with me. You are amazing and I am proud to call you 'boyfriend'. I love you."

Zoro kissed him.

"I will remember what you said. I love you. You are amazing, you work so hard, you are a talented swordsman. I don't know how you do all of those moves."

"I can give you a demonstration, not now I'm too comfortable."

"You are really sexy too, those workouts really shows in the play of your muscles."

Sanji stroked his boyfriend's arm. Zoro pulled him closer.

At 2 everyone was on deck, Nami giving orders. Zoro lifted the anchor, Luffy and Usopp released the sail, and Sanji worked the tiller. Soon they were out at sea. The weather is perfect and the way smooth. The Straw Hat crew leaned on the railing and gazed to the future. Zoro slipped his arms around Sanji slim waist and sighed. Sanji snuggled into the strong chest, he rested his arms on Zoro's. The others looked at them from the corners of their eyes, they exchanged looks. No one wanted to disturb the peace, they merely smiled.

ceoceoceoceo

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

At last 4

The next island was the opposite of the last. It was crowded with people, restaurants and shops. Also there was only six hours until the log post changed. Captain Usopp drew the short straw and set about defending the ship from imaginary enemies. This relieved Nami, she was always fearful when Luffy and Usopp are paired up. Nami asked Chopper to keep an eye on Luffy and see that he didn't do anything illegal. Chopper decided to take his human form, the better to watch Luffy, and they headed to the nearest restaurant. Nami and Robin set off together to do some shopping. This left Zoro and Sanji, Sanji turned to his boyfriend and said:

"Care to join me for some food shopping?"

"I'll be delighted."

The boys set off and as soon as they reached town proper, Zoro took Sanji's hand. Sanji tried to let go but Zoro would not release him.

"Relax, we will be gone in a few hours, never worry about what strangers think."

Sanji took a deep breath and threaded his fingers with Zoro's.

"You're right. If anybody has a problem we'll kick their butt."

"There you go."

Zoro squeezed his boyfriend's hand and Sanji squeezed back. They strolled down the road. Two handsome young men holding hands drew a lot of attention. Some girls giggled and Sanji natural instincts took over.

"Hey, girls!"

Zoro yanked him back to his side.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked an angry Zoro

"Oops." Thought Sanji

"Um Zoro, it is force of habit, heh heh, sorry Lover."

The girls giggled and shook their heads and walked away.

"I should have expected it. Try to suppress your instincts."

"I'll try, but it is difficult to suppress it all in one day. Thanks for not letting go."

Sanji squeezed Zoro's hand, and Zoro smiled that sideways smile of his.

"I find a lot of guys attractive, sexy, I haven't flirted with them because I have been in love with you. Concentrate on me, keep the one you love in your sights, and everyone else fades away. It might take a little practice, seeing as you never been in a proper relationship until now."

"Alright, I'll do my best, but I'm going to look, I'll just not flirt."

Sanji took a good look at Zoro, he was wearing a tank top and pants that left little to the imagination. He took a puff on his cigarette.

"You are sexier than most of the people I've seen, boy or girl. I should remember that."

"Yes you should."

Zoro beeped Sanji's nose. Sanji knew he was forgiven, as long as he made a real effort to concentrate on Zoro. It was a pleasant thought. Spending all his free time thinking about the one he loved is no ordeal. He glazed at his boyfriend with love and squeezed his hand.

"Let's go, we are blocking the way and there is food to purchase."

Zoro thought Sanji was starting to get it. They continued to walk down the street.

"You do look hot in that tank." Said Sanji with another puff on the cigarette.

"Thanks…I was thinking you haven't been smoking as much lately."

"I haven't, my lips been occupied with something or rather someone else."

"I think you should keep it up, smoking is unhealthy. I'll do my part to keep you occupied." Zoro said slyly

"Thank you…You have been slacking on your exercise routine."

"I didn't have a set schedule, I would work out when I sensed a threat, or a challenge, or I was sexually frustrated."

"You will be sexually satisfied soon enough, therefore, you should set a routine. I don't want those sexy muscles to go soft."

"Alright."

"You promised to give a demonstration."

"I think most of the crew would like to see, so I'll set it up."

Sanji nodded his agreement.

They looked in various shops and stopped for lunch. They plopped down in a booth and looked over the menu.

"I had no idea just walking around looking at things with your partner could be so much fun." Said Sanji

"You really never been in a relationship have you."

"No, I thought girls always dragged their boyfriends in and out of clothes shops."

"Yes they do and it's alright until they try on the 500 shirt and stay in the dressing room for hours."

"Guys do that too?"

"My ex did, he had to have just the right shirt for dancing. I say it doesn't matter what color it is when it hits the floor."

Sanji laughed and Zoro found himself joining in. Sanji loved Zoro's deep chuckle.

"God everything about this dude is sexy." He thought

The waitress took their order.

"You notice those guys?" Asked Sanji

Zoro looked in the direction of some local toughs.

"The ones looking for a fight?"

"Yeah." Said Sanji, he paused and continued:

"If they start anything, let me finish it."

"Why? It's been a long time between scraps." Zoro flexed his muscles and some of the locals looked away, they noticed his three swords as well.

"Blubbering and acting like a girl has me feeling like I need to act more like a stud."

"You are a stud and definitely a man or you wouldn't be sitting here."

"You just got finished saying your ex was a shopping princess."

"He was, prissy and fussy. I didn't know that at first, he was a star athlete in high school and our dates were so physical. Mountain climbing, that sort of thing. The first sign of his prissiness was when we had sex, very physical, but he was always the bottom. My first boyfriend, from the dojo, he said we were equals. We kept things balanced at the dojo, in bed, on dates everywhere. You know?"

"I get the picture. How did things break up between you two?"

"Dojo guy?"

Sanji nodded, Zoro was clearly not giving out names.

"I got dumped, he was older and found someone the same age. He was more my type, I really liked him, he reminds me of you, personality wise. You got him beat in looks though."

"Oh I see." Sanji blushed

"That other guy got on my nerves after we started living together. That's why this is so much nicer. I know your habits, good and bad. You are the same person you were before we started dating, and you are strong like the guy from the dojo. Not just physically strong, but strong of heart."

"Geeze Zoro don't make me cry again."

Zoro squeezed his hand and they ate the food the waitress brought. Zoro could see her giggling to her friends, he didn't care.

"Zoro, I don't have a history like yours, I don't have anybody to compare you to."

"That might be a good thing."

"Maybe, I don't want to mess this up. I really love you."

Zoro gave his hand another squeeze.

"You are doing all right. I learned to read the signs of trouble from prissy boy. Hind sight really is 20/20. The more I learned about you in our travels, the more I liked you. I'm also glad dojo boy dumped me. He was a great first boyfriend, but I like you more, I love you."

"Zoro I want to live up to your expectations."

"Not a problem, I told you before I know all your habits, good and bad."

"Come to think of it, I know all of yours. You are a great guy."

"Thanks." Zoro blushed, coughed and continued:

"That's the thing about living with someone, all of the bad habits get magnified."

"We will be sharing a small room."

"Just for sleeping and sex, the bathroom is still shared, and if it turns out to be too small for both of us to change clothes at the same time, one can change in the other room with the other guys."

"Good plan."

They finished lunch and strolled outside. Sanji took his boyfriend's hand and they headed to the grocery store. The local thugs were still following. At the store Zoro got shoved inside and the door shut behind him. Though the glass he could see Sanji get surrounded by twenty men. He was about to interfere when he remembered Sanji's words from earlier. He snapped the sword back into place and stood still. Sanji turned and saw his boyfriend give him the thumbs up sign. It meant: 'Go ahead stud'. Sanji grinned and talked the group into moving to the street. They followed while taunting him. They guessed he was a skinny weakling and clearly were afraid of Zoro and his three swords. Sanji flicked his cig away, tipped over and knocked all twenty out cold with one swing of his leg. It was even easier as some of them were still busy bragging. Sanji gracefully walked to the store and lit up. Zoro admired his boyfriend's sexy walk. Sanji tried the door, it was locked. The thugs must have tripped the lock. A store clerk hurried to unlock it.

"Oh thank you sir, those guys always cause trouble. And thank you for moving them out of the way so the store is undamaged." Said the store manager

"You're welcome, no sweat."

"Whatever you want is free." Said the manager

"No we'll pay, you can't afford to lose that much money, our Captain eats a ton." Said Sanji

"Oh the restaurant down the street had to close early because a boy in a straw hat had cleaned them out." Said the manager

"That's our Captain." Laughed Zoro

"A really hairy guy paid for everything though."

"Good Chopper is on the job." Said Sanji

They purchased food and the young men carried it back and stored it away.

"There is still an hour before we shove off, let's go to that bookstore."

"And the sword shop, I want to see the latest models."

ceo

Chopper saw to it that their Captain made it back in time, and they set off. Luffy stuffed himself until he was round like a ball. The straw hat crew had a successful day, they all had fun shopping. Chopper thoughtfully purchased some tools for Usopp. The friends secured some special items for the couple's bedroom. They were all a little giddy about the situation.

"Aren't we pushing them to live together?" Asked Nami

"They kind of been living together the whole time, Nami, besides its funny." Said Luffy and Usopp and Chopper giggled. The ever practical Robin said:

"There is no way around it, it is a small ship, and these boys are the demonstrative type. They need their own space."

"Besides you don't want stumble upon them making out." Said Luffy

"Or worse." Muttered Usopp

"Besides they are in love, they want to be alone." Said a dreamy eyed Chopper

"Yeah I know, it still feels wrong somehow." Said Nami

"Relax Nami, they been friends for a long time, they are just closer now." Said Luffy

"Yeah." Said Nami

"You'll see everything will be great." Said Luffy

Nami smiled, Luffy had a strange way of making you feel better.

Meanwhile the lovers were hiding in the crow's nest again.

"Pretty sunset." Said Sanji

"Nice day." Said Zoro

"Felt good knocking out those guys."

"I can't wait until it's my turn to knock heads, I can use the workout."

Zoro flexed his muscles, Sanji was mesmerized.

"Yeah." Said Sanji absentmindedly

Sanji reached up and kissed Zoro until Zoro felted like steam was coming out of his ears. Zoro was grinning big and said:

"Feeling like a stud now?"

"Yes."

Sanji snuggled closer inside the strong arms of his boyfriend. The boys stared into the sunset. It was a good day.

ceoceoceoceoceo

Is it log post or log pose? Dose Robin only refer to people by their titles? I have so much to learn, but that just means I have to watch more "One Piece". ^^

I'm running out of ideas, so let me know what you want to see in a review.


	5. Chapter 5

At Last 5

This is the final chapter.

Thanks to Warriors Will for letting me know about stuff, such as, it's called a log pose. I called it log post throughout this story. Sorry I'm new to this fandom. Never the less, this is my third most read story. Thanks everyone! You rock!

I changed up my line breaks for Zoro/Sanji stories, they go like this zszszszszs.

Is there a shipping name for this pairing? I know a lot of shipping names for Yu-Gi-Oh but not for other fandoms.

zszszszszszszs

The following morning Zoro did his promised demonstration. They were still out to sea but "parked" the ship outside of the shipping lanes. That is the "lanes" commonly used by ships when moving from port to port. Zoro threw the anchor out away from the ship and they let the ship drift in the current. For the demonstration, the crew formed dummies out of straw for Zoro to attack. They went to the aft deck as it had the most unobstructed room. They all grouped around and looked in wonder. Nami complained that he did it too fast, the others agreed and he slowed everything down, demonstrating with one sword technique at a time. It was more difficult at that pace but it was worth it because everyone, his boyfriend especially, had stars in their eyes. Sanji even got some pats on the back because he chose such a talented boyfriend. Everyone clapped and Sanji hugged Zoro. Usopp started a chant to get Sanji to demonstrate next, and Luffy whined that he wanted to go next. Nami talked him out of it saying they wanted to save the best for last. Luffy was pacified with this. Sanji did his kicks on some more dummies. Everyone was amazed, there was more variety to his kicks then they realized. Nami was surprised to be chosen next. She said:

"Why me, what can I do?"

"Show us what you can do with the Climate Baton." Said Usopp and everyone nodded their agreement. Nami was flattered they thought so much of her skills. She could hold her own with ordinary men but people with Devil Fruit powers worried her. She was very happy her friends had so much confidence in her, it gave her confidence in her abilities. She lifted her skirt and pulled out her weapon. Sanji looked at her thigh out of habit and felt a pinch. He gave his boyfriend an 'I'm sorry' look, Zoro smiled and placed a possessive arm around Sanji's shoulder.

Nami had a remarkable ability to understand weather and her control of the Climate Baton was amazing. She used some of the 'party tricks' Usopp taught her, they were the moves no one on board ship had ever seen. They were all impressed.

Usopp was asked next, they organized some targets for the sharpshooter out on the water. Usopp was pleasantly surprised he didn't miss any targets. The others started tossing out targets and Usopp had to hit them before they hit the water. Again he hit them all. Everyone clapped and cheered. No one understood why Usopp was so confident in his lies but failed to recognize how skilled he really was.

Chopper ate a Rumble Ball and showed the others his moves. He was given more dummies to demonstrate his strength and power. Robin went next and they understood how she ranked so high in the Baroque Works. Her demonstration was on straw dummies and it was scary how easily she could snap necks. Nami commented on how her powers were both strong and beautiful. Robin showed all the different ways she could restrain, kill, and spy on her enemies. Everyone was stunned by her skills. Luffy clamored to go next, he was out of patience. The crew cheered on their Captain and he used more straw dummies to demonstrate. Luffy had two moves nobody had seen before and it was strange how professional he went about it.

When the show ended, Sanji went to the galley, Zoro wanted to be with his boyfriend so he went with him and they went down holding hands. Robin went back to her book, Usopp and Chopper were almost finished with the couple's room, Nami worked on her maps and Luffy went to pester Sanji about lunch. That is until his boyfriend kicked him out.

"Why do I have to leave and Zoro doesn't?" Pouted Luffy

"Why do you think?" Asked Robin

"Um, boyfriend privilege?"

"That is part of it, but I think the main reason is they want to be alone. Besides Zoro isn't a pest, he's useful. I think he is quickly becoming Sanji's assistant."

"You mean chopping vegetables."

"Yes among other things. If you want to be useful go catch some fish."

Luffy brightened at the idea and rushed off to get his pole.

After lunch, Usopp and Chopper announced the room was finished. The crew walked down to the back of the ship, beyond where the boys slept. Usopp opened the door to reveal an ordinary room with a porthole, a double bed, storage for their clothes, a shelf for Sanji's recipes, and a rack for Zoro's swords. The rack was at the head of the bed for quick access. The boys smiled from ear to ear it was perfect. The crew cheered and patted Usopp and Chopper's backs. Sanji and Zoro were shoved inside and the door slammed to hoots and whistles. The boys were alone and they flopped on the bed together.

"This is nice." Said Zoro

"And thoughtful." Said Sanji

"I am not in the mood."

"Me neither."

They sighed and Sanji scooted up and snuggled with Zoro. Zoro wrapped an arm around his shoulders and stroked his hair.

"I'm happy and comfortable." Said Sanji

"The girls bought us the mattress." Said Zoro

"Imagine Nami parting with money." Laughed Sanji

"She owed us."

Zoro turned and kissed Sanji. Sanji sighed happily and said:

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"I love our friends."

"Me too."

zszszszszzsz

I case you are wondering, yes, I did used to sail. Once upon a time and no, I have never owned a boat. It's just about living in an awesome city like Chicago, more opportunities and such.

That's all folks. Five chapters on a story that was only supposed to be one. Thanks to the supporters. I want to do more ZoSan, I am dying to do one where Sanji does the chasing. =)

Please review


End file.
